The present invention relates to a device for protecting a memory or microcircuit unit, the device comprising a mounting place receiving the memory or microcircuit unit and a protective lid.
It is previously known to provide the memory or diskette unit of PCs, for instance, with a lid acting as dust cover, as described in the Finnish publication 85096, for example. In new, so-called PCMCIA stations, no protective lid whatsoever is used, but an electric memory card is slipped into an open mounting aperture, from which it is removed by pressing a release button. However, considerable drawbacks are associated with this known technique. So, an equipment having a memory card station with the mounting aperture not protected by a lid of any kind gets dusty inside, due to which the equipment is heated and disturbances or errors occur in the operation. On the other hand, a misuse of memory or microcircuit units, i.e. illegal entry into possession, stealing, could not be prevented by using a dust cover for protecting the diskette station of equipments.